Small Memo in Your Chocolates
by bambicheonsa
Summary: NO Summary. Hanya hadiah pengganti coklat untuk teman baikku. EXO FF : EXO!AU x Ocs. Warning ! Straight FF, OOCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Small Memo in Your Chocolates**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Wherever you are, whatever you're doing<br>In my heart, I can feel you  
>I knew I already in love with you<br>I had no choice but love you_

Seorang gadis sedang sibuk-sibuknya berlatih basket, tidak menghiraukan keringat bercucuran dari pucuk kepala hingga kaki panjangnya. Berkonsentrasi dengan kecepatan, kelincahan di atas lapangan yang sudah terbasahi oleh keringat-keringat. Mengoper, men_dribble_, dan melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring adalah tujuan utama permainan basket ini.

Saat bunyi peluit berbunyi. Gadis bergegas mengambil botol minumnya dan menggambil handuknya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dengan cepat, ia menegukkan air minumnya dan kembali menghela nafas. Jujur, latihan kali ini sangat berat. Terlebih lagi, latihan basket tanpa mesin penghangat ruangan dan sekarang masih berada di pertengahan musim dingin. Beruntung, latihan tadi dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"_Ya, Park MinRi_ !"

Suara _baritone_ milik pemain _striker_ tim sepakbola di sekolah mereka, _Seoul International High School_ (SIHS) itu terdengar dari pintu lapangan _indoor_ basket. Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap daripada kulit orang Korea pada umumnya, memiliki rambut pendek yang sedikit berantakkan dan terlihat _sexy_, dan pemuda yang diincar para siswi.

_Kim Jongin_.

Gadis yang bernama _Park Minri_ hanya memberikan pandangan '_mau-apa-dia_?'. Beberapa pemain basket putri lainnya hanya menatap iri Minri. Mereka tahu kalau Minri cukup dekat dengan beberapa _namja_ yang ditaksir oleh penghuni sekolah. Satu alasan yang _membuatnya_ dikenal oleh para pemuda tampan itu adalah kakaknya, _Park Chanyeol_.

Park Chanyeol, adalah _pitcher_ tim baseball andalan sekolah mereka. Selain, dia yang menjadi andalan. Ia juga tampan, tubuh tinggi bak _model_ _catwalk_, dan suara _husky_ yang gampang membuat para siswi jatuh hanya mendengar suaranya.

Park Minri memiliki genetika yang sama dengan Chanyeol, contohnya tubuh tinggi dan matanya. Keduanya sama-sama menyukai olahraga dan musik.

"_Ya_ ! Apa mau-mu, _Kim Jongin_ ?" keluh Minri membalas panggilan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Kim Jongin mendekat dimana Minri duduk, "Kau tahu dimana _Yixing hyung_ ?"

Minri menggantungkan handuknya di lehernya, dan menatap dua pasang permata milik Jongin.

Gadis berambut _messy bun_ itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku sejak tadi tidak melihatnya,"

Jongin menggangguk mengerti, "Hm. Baiklah,"

"Kalau kau ada urusan dengan _Yixing_-_oppa_, telepon lah dan pergi dari sini. Kau menggundang perhatian," ucap Minri, berjalan ke tempat ganti baju.

"Tidak mau," balas Jongin menggikuti Minri.

"Kau mau apa kalau gitu ? _Yixing_-_oppa_ sedang tidak ada di sini,"

"Aku ke sini, ingin menemuimu," kata Jongin terang-terangan.

Minri menoleh cepat ke teman seangkataannya dan menggerutkan dahinya, "_Mworago_ ?"

"Ya. Karena _Yixing_-_hyung_ tidak ada, yah aku ingin menemuimu," jawab Jongin santai, "dan pulang sama-sama,"

"Kita sudah sering ketemu setiap jam istirahat. Apa kurang, Kim Jongin ?" tanya Minri.

Jongin memiringkan bibir _sexy_-nya, "Kurang."

"Pulanglah. Hari sudah gelap, _kkamjong_,"

Minri mendesah pelan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat ganti baju. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa teman kakaknya sangat ingin mencari perhatian, terlebih di depannya. Setiap ia bersama dengan teman-temannya, Jongin selalu datang. Setiap ada orang yang mencoba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Minri, Jongin muncul seperti hantu. Setiap Minri sedang kesulitan, Jongin pasti datang.

Bagai seorang _teleport_ dan _telepathy _ secara bersamaan yang tahu selak beluk Minri.

_Because in my eyes, in my heart,  
>You are my light.<br>Everyday you shine my day  
>Like sun and star<em>

Minri mengganti baju seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya beserta mantelnya. Menggenakan topi _beanie_ hitamnya dan membawa tas kanvas hitamnya. Ketika ia keluar, ia tidak mendapati batang hidung Jongin. Sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia pun memutuskan pulang sendirian. Walau sedikit tidak aman, karena senja sudah datang.

Minri menghela nafas. Tadi seharusnya ia tidak usah mengusir Jongin. Ia tidak merasa kesepian jika Jongin mengantar pulang. Walau rumah mereka berbeda jalur, tapi Jongin tidak segan-segan mengantarnya sampai pagar kediamaan _Park_.

"_Ya, Park Minri_," panggil seseorang dari belakang, "Kau yakin pulang sendiri."

Suara yang menurut Minri tidak asing. Ia pun menoleh.

_I start my day with you,  
>I end my day with you.<br>A small step in this dance,  
>This will my best memory that share with you.<em>

_Ya, seorang Kim Jongin_. Ia tersenyum dengan ciri khasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Minri.

_I couldn't say how much that I love you.  
>But I put all my courage to this little memo,<br>To make you realize._

"Ini," Jongin memberikan sekaleng _cocoa_ panas pada Minri, "Kau pasti kedinginan."

Minri menggangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih, "_Gomawo_, _Jongin_."

"_Cheonma_," Jongin tersenyum.

Minri membuka penutup kaleng dan mulai menyesap kehangatan sekaleng _cocoa_ pemberian Jongin. Walau, _cocoa_ itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak membantu sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Jongin mengusap pundak Minri dan kini jarak mereka amat dekat, seperti Jongin setengah memeluk Minri.

"_M-mwo ya_ ?" tanya Minri ragu-ragu.

"Bukankah ini membuatmu lebih hangat," ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" tanya Minri.

"Aku hanya tahu saat Chanyeol-_hyung_ melakukannya bersamamu, ketika kau kedinginan," jawab Jongin.

"Kau melihatnya ?"

"Ya, karena aku selalu ada dimana kau berada,"

Minri menatap _black pearl_ Jongin dan napasnya yang kini berbentuk embun kecil. Sekumpulan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya dan tamburan jantungan terus-menerus menamburkan gendangannya. _Ini tidak beres_, pikirnya. Karena hal ini bukanlah hal yang pertama kalinya Jongin membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini. Satu-dua kali, tidak masalah. Kalau diteruskan setiap hari, makin tidak beres.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka aku begini padamu," kini Jongin yang bersuara.

"_Anio_," balas Minri, "Ini bukan ide yang buruk."

Gelap malam sudah datang dan gumpalan salju turun perlahan di atas kedua orang ini.

* * *

><p>"Itu namanya dia <em>modus<em>, _sunbae_," ujar si _maknae_ pakar soal cinta-cintaan, _Choi Anri_.

Begitulah respon _hoobae_ yang dikenal oleh semua penghuni sekolah karena kakaknya yang _alumni_ _SIHS_ ini sangat terkenal—dengan kata lain, seorang _primadonna_. Yang tak lain, _Choi Minho_. Berbeda dengan _dongsaeng_-nya itu ia lebih alim dan sangat rajin belajar.

"_Modus_ ?" tanya Minri menyeruput sekotak _orange juice_.

Anri memangkukan dagunya sambil menggaduk asal _Caesar salad_-nya, "Habis, _Jongin-sunbae_ tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu dengan lawan jenisnya selain kakaknya. Begitu kata _Minho_-_oppa_. Baru pertama kali, lho, _sunbae_."

Minri terdiam sejenak dan mencerna sedikit perkataan gadis berambut gelombang yang menggunyah sayuran hijaunya.

"Pasti ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, bukan ?" tanya Minri menggelak.

Anri menggeleng cepat, "Kurasa tidak. Nyatanya, dia berada dimana saja ketika kau membutuhkannya,"

"Kau jangan mengada-ada, _Anri_-_ya_. Itu hanya kebetulan saja," elak Minri.

Anri menaruh sendoknya dan mendehem kesal dengan tingkah _sunbae_-nya yang cukup tidak peka dan sedikit keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau kau terus menggelak seperti itu, _sunbae_. Hati-hati saja dengan mata keranjang dan kemesuman Jongin-_sunbae_," kata Anri memperingatkan.

Minri menyerengit bingung.

_You always dazing around,  
>And I follow you from behind you.<br>Even if season changes so much till I can't count,  
>I'm so far away and ready to hold you.<em>

"Siapa bilang aku bermata keranjang dan mesum, _huh_ ?" si pemilik suara _baritone_ sedang memegang mampan bersama dengan kakak _minri_, _Park Chanyeol_ dan pemuda _Qingdao _bermata panda, _Huang Zi Tao_.

Anri melirik Minri dengan senyuman kemenangan seolah berkata '_tuh-kan-apa-yang-ku-bilang'_. Minri memutar bola permatanya malas.

"Ah ! _sunbae-deul_. _Anyeong haseo_," ucap Anri bersikap seperti adik kelas yang baik dan _benar_.

"_Anyeong, Anri-ya_," balas Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

"Anri-_ya_, tadi kau dicari oleh _Kyung-ie_ di ruang serba guna. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan," kata _panda_.

Anri menggangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya, _Minri-sunbae_. Aku permisi dulu,"

Si adik dari _Choi Minho_ menbungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada 3 orang tampan itu dan bergegas pergi sebelum Jongin berkata :

"YA ! CHOI ANRI MAU KEMANA KAU ?!"

"Sudah, Jongin. Anri memang memiliki mulut yang sedikit tajam, anggap saja hanya candaannya," Chanyeol mendorong pundak Jongin untuk duduk di meja Minri.

"Tapi, _hyung_…" Jongin berdecak.

Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan si _maknae_ kesayangan semua orang yang berlabel '_sahabat'_ hingga '_teman dekat'_. Tetapi memang ia tidak pernah akur dengan _maknae_ satu itu.

"Sudah. Oh ya, aku dan Tao akan makan di Kris, kau di sini saja ya," perintah Chanyeol.

"_Ne_," jawab Jongin menurut.

Minri terkekeh dengan sikap menurut Jongin. Memang. Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah seperti kakak beradik, lebih kompak dibanding dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa ?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Anri, ya ?" ujar Minri.

"Yah, dia yang mulai duluan ! Dia berkata hal yang tidak benar di depanmu," balas Jongin sebelum ia memasukkan roti _melon_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hal yang tidak benar ?" goda Minri.

Jongin menggangguk cepat, "Dia bilang aku bermata keranjang dan mesum di depanmu,"

"Jadi, itu benar ?" tanya Minri ragu.

Mata Jongin terbelalak dan dengan cepat, ia berkata : "Tidak ! Tidak ! Itu tidak benar ! Aku bersumpah itu tidak benar ! Percayalah, aku _namja_ yang baik-baik,"

Minri menggangguk percaya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menggusak asal rambutnya, "Minri-_ah_, apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Anri jangan kau percaya sepenuhnya,"

Minri memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Hm ? Termasuk, kau selalu untukku ?"

Jongin tercengang, berharap ia salah dengar.

"Apa ?"

_I start my day with you,  
>I end my day with you.<br>A small step in this dance,  
>This will my best memory that share with you.<em>

Minri tersadar, "Ah, bukan apa-apa," 

Jongin masih penasaraan dengan perkataan Minri, ia pun kembali memakan rotinya seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataan si adik temannya itu.

Minri menggigit bibirnya bagian bawah, melirik Jongin takut-takut.

"Sebentar lagi, _valentine_ ya ?" ucap Minri basa-basi.

Jongin menggangguk, "_wae yo_ ?"

"Pasti kau dan _Chanyeol_-_oppa_ banyak mendapat coklat seperti tahun sebelumnya," lanjut Minri.

"Kurasa begitu. Nanti bantu aku menghabiskannya, ya ?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Eh ?"

"Kau tidak mau kan teman kesayanganmu ini semakin coklat ?" goda Jongin.

Minri tertawa kecil, "Semakin hitam kau nanti."

Jongin tertawa. Biasanya jika orang-orang menggodanya dengan kata '_hitam_' , ia akan membalasnya. Tapi tidak untuk Minri, ia mengganggapnya sesuatu yang lucu bukan sebuah ejekan.

"Jadi, apa tahun ini kau akan memberikanku coklat ?" tanya Jongin.

"Eh ?" Minri berhenti tertawa.

"Ya, tahun kemarin kau tidak memberikanku apa-apa. Padahal aku membelikanmu _wristband_ putih itu pada _White day_. Kau jahat," Jongin memajukan bibirnya seolah-olah marah pada Minri.

Minri merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada rasa cinta di coklat tersebut, tapi yang penting itu sebagai bayaran karena aku sudah menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi," lanjut Jongin.

Minri kini mengalah, "Baiklah,"

Senyuman Jongin mulai menggembang, "Kutunggu coklatmu,"

_I couldn't say how much that I love you.  
>But I put all my courage to this little memo,<br>To make you realize._

* * *

><p>Si kecil Anri sedang membereskan buku-bukunya di loker dan melirik jadwal selanjutnya di pintu lokernya. Ia pun menggambil <em>notebook<em> dan _textbook_ bahasa inggris. Ketika ia menutup pintu lokernya, Chanyeol telah bersandar di sebelah lokernya. Anri melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi, karena merasa ada aura manusia bertelinga _dobi_ disekitarnya.

"OMO !" Anri terkejut dan mengelus dadanya, "YA ! Kau bisakah muncul dengan normal ?"

"_Hol daebak_, begitukah kau berbicara dengan _sunbae_, _eoh_ ?" Chanyeol mulai mutar bola matanya malas.

Anri mendeham kesal.

"_Hol daebak_. Begitukah bicaramu kepada anak teladan tahun ini ?" balas Anri tidak mau kalah.

"Kau !" seru Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menjitak adik kelasnya.

Namun tertahan, ketika pemuda berkulit _albino _dengan tataan rambut _semi-mohawk blonde_ menahan kepalan tangan Chanyeol. Anri menoleh sang pelaku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemain _ace_ dari _Squash_ _club_. Teman seangkatannya yang terkenal oleh ketampanannya, walau ia jarang untuk tersenyum.

"_Sunbae_, jangan macam-macam dengan Anri," kata pemuda _albino_ itu, _Oh Sehun_.

"_Sehun-ie_ ?"

"_Gwaechana, Anri-ssi_ ?" tanya Sehun melirik Anri.

Anri menggangguk.

Sehun menatap tajam mata Chanyeol, "Jangan macam-macam dengannya lain kali,"

"_Sehun-ie_,aku tidak apa-apa. Ia sedang bercanda denganku," kata Anri mulai panik, memegang lengan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus pelan dan melepaskan tangan Vhanyeol. Kemudian, pergi.

"Dia kenapa sih ?" tanya Chanyeol menggelus-elus kepalannya.

"Entahlah, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya terakhir kali. Dia mulai muncul tiba-tiba, jika aku dalam bahaya atau aku membutuhkan sesuatu," jelas Anri menunduk.

"Dia _protective _sekali," kata Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Dia sama dengan Jongin-_sunbae_," timpal Anri.

"_Huh_?"

"Ya, Dia tiba-tiba muncul saat _Minri-sunbae_ membutuhkan sesuatu atau hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Dia selalu ada di sekitarnya, bagaikan teleport baginya. Dan, Sehun juga begitu," jelas Anri lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" tanya Chanyeol, karena merasa tebakan Anri itu tepat.

"Karena diberitahu oleh _Minri-sunbae_ sendiri dan kepekaanku. Lucunya, aku merasa dia menyukai _Minri-sunbae_," jawab Anri.

Chanyeol membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke lemari loker. Sepertinya, ia salah menggambil lawan bicara, karena lawan bicaranya kali ini adalah pakar cinta.

"Baiklah, apa tujuanmu menemuiku, _sunbae_ ?" tanya Anri membelokkan topiknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Segala cara sudah kulakukan untuk Jongin agar ia bisa menarik perhatiannya tapi Minri-_ah_ tidak pernah peka dengan apa yang Jongin rasakan,"

Anri berpikir sebentar, "Aku akan membantumu,"

"Eh, _jeongmal_ ?" tanya Chanyeol menyakinkan.

"Yah, aku cukup kesal dengan ketidak-pekaannya. Aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu," jawab Anri.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar dan memeluk kilat tubuh Anri.

"_Gomawo_, _uri maknae_ !" ucapnya gemas.

"Yah, ini tidak seberapa, _sunbae_," balas Anri.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu, "Kalau begitu, kau merasakan kalau Oh Sehun menyukaimu _dong_ ?"

Anri terdiam, "Itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab,"

Anri pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan _dobi_ sendiri, sebelum Chanyeol berkata : "YA ! CHOI ANRI !"

* * *

><p>Minri sedang membawa peralataan kelas yang ia ambil dari gudang. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika barang yang ia bawa sebanyak dan seberat ini. Ibarat menggangkat gajah, katanya. Padahal ia tidak pernah menggangkat gajah sebelumnya. Sialnya, ia harus menaiki tangga sebelum bisa masuk ke kelasnya. Karena saking beratnya, ia merasa tubuhnya oleng dan kurang keseimbangaan. Ia pun terjatuh ke belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.<p>

"_Got you_,"

Masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia dapat mengenali suara _baritone_, genggaman tangan yang menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh, dan wangi parfum maskulin. Perlahan membuka matanya, ia menemukan orang yang ia sudah tebak itu.

_Kim Jongin_.

"_Gwaenchana _?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Minri menggangguk.

"_Aigoo_, bagaimana kau bisa membawa barang seberat itu ? Kau bisa kan menyuruh Tao membantumu," lanjut Jongin membantu Minri bangun dan membereskan barang tersebut.

"Habis sekarang ia sedang tertidur pulas. Aku tidak berani untuk mengganggunya," balas Minri menunduk.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Kalau nggak ada aku, bagaimana ? Kau bisa terluka,"

"Aku tahu," Minri masih tertunduk.

Jongin menepuk pundak Minri, "_Minri_, Aku hanya tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa saja,"

Minri menatap Jongin tulus, "Terima kasih, Jongin,"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jongin pun membawa barang berat tersebut ke kelas Minri.

Minri hanya melihat punggung lebar Jongin, kini ia mengerti perasaan yang selalu terasa popcorn yang meletup-letup. Ia tahu kenapa.

* * *

><p>Sudah H-3 sebelum hari kasih sayang dan hari yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah muda itu. Anri menyeret teman-teman baiknya yang bingung untuk membuat coklat. Ia pun menyuruh mereka menggikut acara kelas <em>special<em> yang dibuka oleh _chef Do Kyungsoo_ yang merupakan teman seangkataan Jongin dan Minri. Selain _namja_ yang jago masak, ia juga adalah seorang pemanah di klub memanah dan berhasil membawa piala ke rak-rak yang di rumahnya.

"_Kyungsoo_-_oppa_ ~" sapa Anri riang.

"Ah, _Anri_. Kau sudah datang ? Yang lain juga. _Anyeong_," balas Kyungsoo menyusun peralatan untuk membuat coklat.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?" bisik _yeoja _berpipi _chubby_, _Michelle Wu_.

"Aku akan menjamin semuanya," jawab Anri dan berpindah tatapan pada Kyungsoo, "Ya'kan, _oppa_ ?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua tampak dekat sekali," ujar Minri.

Kyungsoo dan Anri saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, _Minri_. Anri dan aku hanya sebatas teman dekat," ucap Kyungsoo membela diri.

_Yeoja_ ber_hoodie_ _stitch_, _Kim Yoonmi_ hanya tersenyum licik, "Teman atau '_teman'_ ?"

"Sungguh, kami berdua hanya teman," bantah Kyungsoo lembut.

Yoonmi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dan diam-diam menghela nafasnya. Dan, mulailah mereka berlima memulai membuat coklat dengan berbagai cara dengan Kyungsoo. Walau, sedikit kewalahan tetapi hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Tinggallah mereka melakukannya di rumah, dengan resep yang diajarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

_14__th__ Feb_,

Kini Minri menghela nafas beberapa kali ketika melihat coklat bertaburan dengan kacang. Ia pun menulis secarik memo dan menuliskan perasaannya di atas kertas biru muda itu. Setelah ia menyelesaikan tulisannya, ia membungkus coklat tersebut rapi. Walaupun, ini bukan gayanya. Tapi untuk memberikan ini untuk seseorang yang selalu bersama dengannya. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia pun bergegas menemui Jongin yang ia percaya sedang latihan pagi di lapangan hijau.

Tapi, ia di sana melihat Jongin dan kakaknya, _Chanyeol_. Ketika ingin menyapa keduanya, ia merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Jongin-_ie_, nanti pulang bareng Minri-_ya_, ya ?" ujar Chanyeol.

"_Shirreo_," jawab Jongin datar.

_Small steps toward you,  
>Even you are like step away from me.<br>It's because I want you to know,  
>I can't lose you.<em>

Kata '_shirreo'_ seperti penolakkan keras dari Jongin. Minri merasakan degup jantungnya terasa amat sakit, dan ia tersadar inilah yang disebut patah hati. Padahal ia belum menyatakan perasaannya untuk Jongin. Tapi, sudah ditolak saja. Minri melangkah mundur dan lari, membiarkan kotak coklatnya terjatuh.

Tidak jauh dari sana, si _albino_ dan Anri sedang berjalan di sekitar area lapangan hijau. Mereka melihat Minri berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah. Anri menoleh asal tempat Minri lari. Ia menghampiri tempat itu dan menemukan sekotak coklat untuk Jongin. Ia menerawang ke tempat dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol berada.

"_Morning_, _sunbae-deul_ !" seru Anri membuat dua pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm ? _Anri_ ?"

Anri menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Hey, kalian tahu kenapa Minri-_sunbae_ berlari dan tampaknya menangis ?" tanya Anri.

"Huh ? Nangis ?" Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan.

"Iya, Kau melakukan apa, _Jongin-sunbae_ ? Tumben kau membuatnya nangis, sampai-sampai ia membuat coklat yang ia ingin berikan untukmu," ucap Anri penasaraan.

"Coklat ?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Anri menyerahkan sekotak coklat kepada Jongin. Jemari Jongin membuka kotak itu dan menemukan secarik memo yang merupakan tulisan Minri. Di sana tertulis :

_'I will start my day with you,  
>I will end my day with you.<br>A small step in this dance,  
>This will my best memory that share with you.<br>I couldn't say how much that I love you.  
>But I put all my courage to this little memo,<br>To make you realize.  
>I'm not so far away, I am right behind you,<br>I smile.'_

Jongin melipat kertas itu, dan menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencari Minri di seluruh gedung sekolah. Membuka ruangan demi ruangan. Jongin ingin mengatakan juga pada Minri, apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. _Hell_, Ia harus menemukannya segera.

Ketika _black pearl_-nya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan _messy bun_ duduk di kursi taman sekolah. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"_Minri-ya_," panggil Jongin.

Minri menghapus airmatanya cepat, "Mau apa kau ke sini ?"

"Begini, _minri-ya_. Aku sudah membaca memo-mu, dan aku …"

"Oh kau sudah membacanya," timpal Minri.

"Ya, aku sudah baca. Dan aku juga berperasaan sepertimu," lanjut Jongin.

Sebelum Minri merespon, Jongin cepat-cepat memeluk Minri dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, menenangkannya agar Minri tidak menangis lagi.

"_Saranghae, Park Minri_," bisik Jongin.

Minri membalikkan badannya, menatap mata Jongin yang menatapnya tulus. Minri menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka denganku, dan keberadaanmu di sekitarku sebenarnya adalah suruhan _Chanyeol_-_oppa_ ?" tanya Minri.

"Jangan bodoh. Dia menyuruhku pulang denganmu agar kita mentraktir dia dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang uangku," jawab Jongin menyentil dahi Minri lembut.

Perasaan Minri menjadi lega.

"Kenapa kita mentraktir mereka ?" tanya Minri polos.

Jongin menggecup bibir Minri kilat, "Karena mulai hari ini, _Park Minri_ adalah pacar dari Kim Jongin, _arraso_ ?"

Pipi mulus Minri berubah semerah kepiting rebus, ia memberikan Jongin anggukan kecil sebelum keduanya tenggelam dalam kecupan kedua. Dengan sedikit lumatan. Tanpa napsu. Hanya sebatas pernyataan saja.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Small Memo in Your Chocolates**

**Author : ChenLin21 **

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

><p>Keterlaluan.<p>

Ya, keterlaluan memang. Kekasihnya lebih mementingkan untuk mengajari adik kelasnya di klub pacuan kuda ketimbang menemani dirinya siaran. Karena ia mendapat jadwal siaran berdua dengan kekasihnya itu. Apa memang benar adik-adik kelasnya lebih cantik dan lebih manis darpadanya, sampai-sampai si tuan Kim Joonmyeon itu tersenyum bak malaikat yang turun dari surge. Padahal dia sendiri belum pernah melihat malaikat seperti apa. Itu membuat Kim Eri kesal.

_Brak_.

"Kau kenapa sih, _eoh_ ?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menyusun bukunya di loker.

Eri tadi membanting pintu lokernya kasar, membuat teman sekelasnya terkaget dengan kelakuannya.

"Diam. Si pria kadal itu mulai bergenit ria lagi," jawab Eri menyandarkan dirinya di pintu lemari lokernya.

Gadis yang disuruh diam oleh Eri langsung menggangguk mengerti. Mood Eri rusak karena kekasih tampannya itu.

"Ah, maksudmu _Suho-oppa_ ?" tanya _yeoja_ bernama Choi Anri, menggunci lokernya.

"_Ish_, Dasar kau wanita ular. Yang boleh memanggilnya begitu hanya aku," mata Eri memandang sengit kedua mata _hazel_ Anri.

"_Arra, arra_." Anri kini mengalah, karena tahu temannya sedang frustasi.

Eri menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. _Kajja, ayo_ ke ruang siaran sebelum _Luhan-oppa_ menunggu kita,"

"_Ne_," Anri menggikuti Eri dari belakang bak _personal coordinator noona_.

_Kim Eri_ dan _Kim Joonmyeon_ adalah sepasang kekasih. Sekarang hubungan mereka menginjak 4 bulan semenjak bulan November, awal musim , walau musim dingin bukan berarti hati tidak akan luluh dengan pernyataan seseorang, bukan. Banyak yang berpikir Eri lah yang menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi percayalah, bahkan _Choi Anri_ ikut percaya, bahwa Joonmyeon yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

Katanya. Ya, kata _Joonmyeon_ menyukai mata Eri. Walau hanya sebuah perumpaan saja, Eri jatuh hati pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon duduk di kelas 3 SMA, sedangkan Eri duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Perbedan umur ? Bukan masalah. Joonmyeon justru lebih nyaman ketika lawan mainnya lebih muda. Ia lebih leluasa menyayangi Eri.

Joonmyeon yang biasanya dipanggil _Suho_ atau _Guardian_ dalam bahasa inggrisnya itu lebih terkesan santai, dibandingkan Eri yang sedikit air dan api. Tapi Eri tidak peduli, dia sudah senang dengan hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon.

Eri dan Anri memasuki ruang siaran, dimana ada teman-teman seangkatannya yang sedang menawarkan ketua komite siaran beberapa kue yang tampaknya mahal.

"_Sunbae_, silakan makan ini aku sudah budatkan kue untukmu," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Pria _Beijing_ itu tersenyum, "Wah, sebanyak ini ? Untukku ?"

"Iya, silakan," balasnya dengan riang.

Eri mendengus kesal, sedangkan Anri mulai yakin Eri sudah marah dengan tingkah laku teman-teman seangkatannya yang dipercaya sedang menyuap pria _Beijing_ yang dikenal _Xi Luhan_. Eri pun menghampirinya mereka.

"Jangan diterima, _oppa_," ucap Eri sinis yang menghentikan aktifitas Luhan memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Wae yo_ ?" Luhan tercengang.

"Jelas kue ini bukan buatannya. Kue ini …" Eri mengamati kue mahal itu, "Kue ini jelas buatan _Harvest_. Kau tahu'kan _oppa_ toko yang dibangun oleh orang tua _Uminie_-_oppa_. Baru hanya memberi kue sudah menyangkal kalau ini milikmu, dasar wanita ular. Bagaimana kalau sudah membuat naskah skip radio yang nyata mungkin buatan orang lain ? Dan berani-berani sekali menyogok _Luhan-oppa_ dengan kue ini, kau kira _oppa_-ku ini harganya sebanding dengan kue ini, _eoh_ ?"

Dua _yeoja_ tersebut mulai resah. Luhan memutar bangkunya seolah hal ini bukan urusannya.

"_Hol daebak_, jadi betul tebakkanku ?" terka Eri sinis, "Enyah dari sini, karena jasa kalian tidak dibutuhkan dari sini,"

Salah satu _yeoja_ itu tidak mau kalah dan berkata, "Mentang-mentang, kau keponakkan kepala sekolah. Bukan berarti kau seenaknya. Kau harus tahu dia ini anak seorang _CEO_ tahu,"

Eri memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu, kok. Terus mau apa ? Aku anak direktur utama televisi lokal Korea, _KBS_. Mau apa ?"

Anri masih tersenyum, walau ia sudah mulai panik.

"Ayo kita pergi saja," ajak satunya, menarik lengan temannya keluar dari ruang siaran.

'_Blam_'

"Dia melupakan kue-nya. Ya sudahlah," Eri duduk di kursi.

Anri pun ikut duduk dan menaruh beberapa lembar naskah radionya. Sesekali melirik Eri.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada teman seangkatanmu," ujar Luhan memotong salah satu kue tersebut dengan garpu.

"Yang kudengar memang tidak bisa kerja sndiri, alias tu-kang-nyon-tek," balas Eri sarastik.

"Tapi kau memang menyukai anak itu… Siapa namanya ? _Lee Jungsoo_, benar ?" ucap Eri yang ikut memakan kue-kue yang dibawa oleh _Lee Jungsoo_ dan _Son Jinri_.

"Benar, tapi aku menyukai ini," jawab Eri menyantap _berry_ yang menjadi hiasan kue itu.

Luhan dan Anri saling menatap satu sama lain yang memikirkan hal yang sama. Ya, _Jangan macam-macam dengan Kim Eri_.

Status Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang anak tengah dari 3 bersaudara yang kini seorang anak pengacara terkenal di Korea. _Kim Siwon_, kakak laki-lakinya kini sedang menitik ilmu di _Harvard University_ menggambil jurusan _Bussiness of Law_ dan adiknya, _Kim Yoonmi_ yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya berada satu sekolah dengannya. Joonmyeon banyak dikenal oleh penghuni sekolah. Sekarang menyandang ketua osis menggantikan _Choi Minho_ yang telah lulus. Karena _Minho_ mengenal baik Joonmyeon, ia pun menjaga adik dari _Minho_ yaitu Choi Anri.

Tentu saja, Eri tidak tinggal diam. Lebih baik ia memperbanyak interaksi dengan Anri daripada Joonmyeon yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Anri. Beruntung, Anri mengerti. Dengan cepat, mereka menjadi teman baik.

Decitan pintu ruang siaran terbuka, membuat penghuni ruang siaran menoleh ke pelaku. Yang paling bereaksi adalah Eri. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Seorang _namja_.

.

.

.

Bukan _Joonmyeon_, teman.

.

.

.

Striker dari tim _rugby_. Tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Cinta pertama Eri. Pacar pertama Eri saat SMP.

.

.

.

_Daebak, _apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sana ?

.

.

.

Siapa lagi jika bukan _Byun Baekhyun_.

Anri berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "_Baekhyun_-_sunbae_, kau terlambat 10 menit,"

"Ya ! Kau perhitungan sekali, _maknae_," sahut Baekhyun.

"Jadi, dia yang jadi _partner_-mu buat siaran. Kukira _partner_-mu itu Kyungsoo-_ah_," sela Luhan.

"Untuk sementara, _Luhan-sunbae_. Aku masih belum mencari _partner_-ku yang pas," balas Anri.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua yang mulai siaran. Biar _Joonmyeon_ dan Eri setelahnya," ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Anri menggangguk. Ketika mata _hazel_ Baekhyun menangkap sosok Eri, ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Kim Eri_,"

Eri hanya menepuk dahinya pelan dan mulai agak panik. Mengapa Anri bisa mengenal Baekhyun ? tanyanya. Demi apapun sial sekali bisa bertemu dengan si _namja_ yang dijuluki _Diva_ itu, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu _Joonmyeon_-nya dan memeluknya hingga patah tulang. Tidak, itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Byun Baekhyun," kata Eri datar dan sinis.

"Makin cantik saja," goda Baekhyun.

"Diam, kau pria berkaki kadal !" ancam Eri.

Luhan dan Anri menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan saat Eri mengancam Baekhyun dengan sebutan kadal. Itu artinya dia sudah geram dan akan meletus layaknya gunung meletus.

"Ah ! _Baekhyun_-_sunbae_, kita mulai saja sesi kita," Anri menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan _on-air_.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan Eri senyuman. Eri terlihat muak, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Eri, ada hubungan apa kau dan _Baekkie_ ?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"_Anio_. Hanya masa lalu yang kelam," jawab Eri cepat dan penuh penekanan.

Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah takut duluan. Jemari Luhan menekan tombol _on-air_, dan kedua orang di dalam ruangan _on-air_ memulai sesi mereka. Keduanya membacakan surat-surat yang dikirimkan untuk siaran radio hari itu. Ketika ada pertanyaan yang mengenai '_Cinta pertama_', entah firasat Eri saja atau Baekhyun melirik Eri dari kaca yang tembus pandang ke luar ruang monitor.

"Apa kau punya cinta pertama sebelumnya, Baekhyun-_sunbae_ ?" tanya Anri menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Dulu aku punya,"

"Kau punya, bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Anri lagi.

"Tidak bisa diungkapkan, sampai sekarang pun aku mungkin masih mencintainya," balas Baekhyun sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Eri.

"Mungkin ? Bukankah itu tersirat keraguan ?" cibir Anri.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bagaimana denganmu ? Kau punya ?"

"_Hey_, _sunbae_. Kau belum pertanyaanku," bantah Anri.

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Pasti banyak yang ingin tahu," balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Anri mendengus pelan, "Baiklah. Aku punya."

"_Jeongmal_ ?"

"_Jeongmal_. Tapi cinta pertama tidak selamanya menetap, karena cinta kedua datang dan memperbaiki apa pun yang membuat masa lalunya hancur berantakan," jawab Anri mantap.

Baekhyun menggangguk mengerti. Beda halnya, Eri hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Eri menggigiti bibir bawahnya, perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Joonmyeon sekarang juga. Ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan _Samsung note 3_-nya dan saat melihat _caller id_ yang terpapang di layar _smartphone_ , ia keluar dari ruangan. Men_slide_ tombol hijau, lalu menempelkan ponsel ber_casing_ salah satu karakter di , _Sulley_.

"_Yeoboseyo_ ?" ucap suara lembut milik Joonmyeon.

"_Oppa_ ?" balas Eri.

"_Eri-ya_, _chagiya_."

"_Ne, oppa_ ?"

"_Mianhae_," desis Joonmyeon.

"_Mwoya_ ?" Eri menggerut bingung.

"_Balikkan badanmu_," suruh Joonmyeon.

Eri masih belum mengerti, ketika ia membalikkan badannya sesosok malaikat jejadian tersenyum padanya dengan membawa buket mawar merah. Ia masih dalam keadaan menelepon Eri.

"_Mianhae, aku terlambat,_" katanya lagi.

Eri menutup mulutnya, saking kagetnya. Joonmyeon mematikan acara telepon-teleponannya.

"_Happy 4__th__ month Anniversary, chagiya_," Joonmyeon menghampiri Eri memberikan buket itu padanya.

"Kau tidak latihan pacuan kuda ?" tanya Eri.

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Kau masih percaya, _eoh_ ? Itu hanya alasan aku saja bisa membeli buket ini,"

Eri tersipu dan memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon. Si tuan Kim itu menggelus-elus punggung Eri lembut. Dan saat itu juga, Eri berpikir walau Baekhyun berkata seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang memisahkan keduanya.

* * *

><p>Kini Anri sedang sibuk dengan persiapaan ujian tengah semester. Ia sudah berjam-jam dengan kacamata khas <em>wellington<em>-nya, membaca ribuan _hangul_ dan meresap semua kata-kata tersebut ke dalam otak. Pelajaran _Politic and Social_ adalah pelajaran yang paling ia hindari. Ia tidak habis pikir jika kakaknya menyukai pelajaran ini. Tak lama, Joonmyeon duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Anri_-_ya_, _anyeong_," sapanya.

"Tidak sekarang, _oppa_. Kepala ingin meledak," balas Anri frustasi.

"Politik kah ? Ringkas saja," usul Joonmyeon.

"_Hol_. Aku tidak sepintar engkau, _Kim Joonmoney-sunbaenim_," balas Anri menatap Joonmyeon malas.

"Ya ! Apa-apaan dengan _Joonmoney_ ?" ucap Joonmyeon tidak terima.

"Tidak apa. Hanya ledekan saja," jawab Anri menenggalamkan diri ke dalam alam politik-nya.

Joonmyeon hanya berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba, _Samsung gear_ milik Anri bergetar dan menampilkan pesan singkat dari teman baiknya. Anri mendesah pelan.

"_Nugu_ ?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Begini. Aku punya permintaan, temanku sedang mencarimu. Bisakah kau menghampirinya ?" tanya Anri.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ?" balas Joonmyeon takjub.

"Dia itu pintar, _pabbo-oppa_. Sana, biarkan aku belajar," usir Anri.

"Tapi, _Minho-hyung_ menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu," elak Joonmyeon.

Anri mendengus kesal.

Tak lama, seorang _namja_ yang berwajah familiar datang dan duduk di depan Anri. Pemilik marga _Kim_ yang lainnya dan ia adalah kakak laki-laki Eri. Paras tampan dan lembut. Namun, berhati anak bandel pada umumnya. Anri dan Joonmyeon terkejut melihat kedatangan si raja troll.

"_Jongdae_ ?" kejut Joonmyeon.

"_Anyeong, sunbaenim_," sapa _Kim Jongdae_.

"Kenapa kau di sini ?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Aku lah yang mengajarkannya," jawabnya.

Mulut Anri terbuka lebar-lebar, saking tidak percayanya.

"Sudah kau pergi sana, _hyung_. Eri pasti menunggumu," ucap Jongdae.

Joonmyeon menggangguk dan bergegas ke tempat Eri. Jongdae menatap Anri sambil tersenyum. Serasa Anri kehabisan nafas.

"Jadi, darimana kita mulai ?" tanya Jongdae santai.

* * *

><p>Eri mendengus kesal, saat temannya tidak membalas pesan singkatnya. Ia berdesis untuk sekian kalinya dan mengumpat kekesalannya terhadap <em>slow response <em>dari Anri. Tidak biasanya, Anri _slow response_. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya . _Mood Eri_ semakin jelek.

"Mau apa kau ?" tanya Eri ketus.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu," jawabnya santai.

"Kalau begitu, enyahlah," Eri berdesis.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, sikap ketus-mu itu tidak pernah berubah," ucap Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Jangan memancingku, _jebal_," lirih Eri.

"Aku pun begitu. Aku masih mencintaimu, _Eri_." Lanjutnya.

Mata Eri terbelalak dan menatap ngeri Baekhyun yang kini menangkap kedua pergelangan Eri. Karena Eri tidak menyukai hal ini, ia melepas paksa pergelangannya. Airmatanya mengalir, entah apa yang ia dirasuki apa. Ia tiba-tiba sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan _kita_, _Eri-ya_,"

Eri menggeleng-geleng.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_," lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"_Eri_ ?"

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Eri. Sekali lagi, bagaikan darah mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya dan Eri takut untuk menoleh. Joonmyeon memisahkan pelukan Eri dan Baekhyun dengan paksa. Joonmyeon menatap sengit Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

"Kim Joonmyeon,"

"_Oppa_. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," Eri menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun pun menendang keras lemari loker terdekat. Ia seharusnya tahu betapa menyesalnya, membiarkan Eri meninggalkan dirinya. Kini sulit baginya untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

* * *

><p>"Kau ngapain tadi ?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada tingginya.<p>

Eri mulai merasa bersalah. Ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dan menangis. Bisa-bisanya ia tiba-tiba bodoh seperti itu.

"Dia yang mulai duluan," lirih Eri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak penting siapa yang memulai. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Byun Baekhyun_ ?" Joonmyeon masih menahan nada tingginya.

Ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon menggunakan nada tinggi ketika berbicara dengan Eri.

"Dia duluan yang memancing emosiku,"

"Tetapi kenapa kau dipeluk olehnya dan kenapa kau nangis segala ?" tanya Joonmyeon bagai sebuah pisau menusuk salah satu organ Eri sekarang.

Eri terdiam, "Dia mantanku,"

"_Mworago_ ?" tanya Joonmyeon, sedikit terkejut.

"Dia mantanku ! Dia mengatakan dia masih mencintaiku. Puas ?!" seru Eri tidak mau kalah dengan perlakuan Joonmyeon sedari tadi.

Joonmyeon geram, "Dan kau menangis karena luluh dengan perasaannya ?"

"Bukan begitu, Kim Joonmyeon !" balas Eri.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa harus menangis ?" suara Joonmyeon kembali meninggi.

"Kau tidak tahu posisiku, kau asal menyudutkan ku terus-menerus ! Kenapa kau sok tahu tentangku, dasar pria kadal !" bentak Eri.

Joonmyeon menggangguk-gangguk sinis, "Bagus sekali, _Kim Eri_."

Airmata sudah menggenang di pojok sudut kelopak matanya, "Aku membencimu, _Kim Joonmyeon_ !"

Eri menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon seorang diri.

Eri berjalan cepat, melarikan diri dari Joonmyeon. Sejauh apa pun ia tidak peduli. Asalkan tidak ada Joonmyeon di sana. Eri tiba-tiba menabrak tubuh kakaknya, _Jongdae_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria _Changsa_ dan pria berpipi _baozi_.

"_appo_," rintih Jongdae menoleh ke arah Eri yang menabraknya dari belakang, "Ya ! _Kim Eri_, kenapa, _eoh_ ?"

Saat Jongdae mendengar isakkan Eri, ia segara memeluk tubuh adiknya. Menggelus punggung adiknya lembut. Mata Jongdae melirik kedua temannya, _Zhang Yixing _ dan _Kim Minseok_, memberi kode agar memberi waktu untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya mengerti dan meninggalkan Jongdae dan Eri sendiri.

"_Eri-ya_. _Hey_, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Jongdae lembut, menghapus airmata sang adik.

Eri makin memeluk erat Jongdae, terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jongdae pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun kecuali menepuk-tepuk punggung _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Ia membiarkan adiknya membasahi jasnya dengan airmata Eri.

* * *

><p>Di rumah kediaman Kim, dimana Eri dan Jongdae tinggal. Eri hanya bisa mendengus kesal, setelah puluhan kali ia menelepon Kim Joonmyeon. Tidak pernah ia angkat. Padahal ketika ia mencoba menelepon Joonmyeon dengan ponsel Anri, ia menjawabnya.<p>

_Don't be so comfortable like that  
>Because we're still strangers.<em>

Bahkan setiap kali Eri menyapa Joonmyeon, ia tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Padahal, kakaknya saja ketika memanggilnya, Joonmyeon tetap menanggapinya.

_Don't rush me like a child,  
>Because it haven't started yet<br>I don't like the youth's love like playing with fire_.

Eri merasakan kehilangan seseorang di sampingnya.

_I'm just shaking a bit, but I'm okay_.

Ia terus menangis ketika mengingat kejadian yang membuat dirinya dan Joonmyeon berantakan.

_No, the truth is I hate you, who left me_.

Ia merindukan hal-hal bersama dengan Joonmyeon. Setiap kecupan manis dan singkat. Pelukan hangat. Sentuhan kecil yang menggelitik. Tatapan mata dengan mata. Satu nafas saat sedang jarak sedekat apapun. Detak jantung yang seirama.

_My cold heart is still missing you_.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Kim Joonmyeon sedang menatap layar <em>Samsung S3<em> dengan _caller id_ : _Kim Eri_ yang sudah meneleponnya puluhan kali selama mereka terakhir bertengkar.

_Don't be so bright like that  
>Because the world is dark.<em>

Saat Eri memanggil namanya hingga frustasi, Joonmyeon tidak bermaksud mempermainkan hatinya. Ia ingin butuh waktu memproses segala sesuatunya.

_How can I smile brightly.  
>If you'll look closely, Iam sad.<br>I know I've been there before_.  
><em>I don't like the calculative love of adults.<em>

Ia tahu ia merasakan kekosongan setiap kali ia melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah.

_I just tired but I'm okay,_

Ia tahu Eri pasti menangis terlalu lama. Ia juga tidak lama-lama dengan keadaan ini.

_No, the truth is I hate you, who left me_.

Ia merindukan hal-hal bersama dengan Eri. Setiap kelembutan yang ada pada Eri. Keluguan dan kepolosannya. Merindukan penyandang kepalanya ketika ia lelah. Terdiam dan menikmati waktu bersama dengan alunan musik _mellow_.

_My cold heart is still missing you_.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak mendengar apa pun tentang <em>Joonmyeon<em>-_oppa_ membicarakanku ?" tanya Eri membawakan sekotak _orange juice_ dan menaruhnya di meja.

"_Gomawo_," lirih Anri yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan hafalannya.

"_Ya_ ! Kau dengar aku, _Choi Anri_ ?" Eri mendengus kesal.

Anri memberikan respon '_hm'_ sebagai tanda '_iya'_, karena nilai ujian tengah semesternya lebih penting ketimbang urusan Joonmyeon dan Eri bertengkar.

"_Jebal_, _Anri_. Katakan sesuatu," rengek Eri.

Anri menaruh pensil mekaniknya kasar dan menatap kesal Eri.

"_M—Mwo_ ?" tanya Eri takut-takut.

Anri berdecak kesal, "Apa urusannya aku dengan _Joonmyeon_-_oppa_ ?"

"Kakakmu'kan dekat dengan _oppa_. Kau tidak mendengar apa pun tentangnya ?" tanya Eri hati-hati.

"Demi Tuhan, _Kim Eri_. Urus saja urusanmu, hafalan _Antropology_ ini lebih penting urusanmu dan _Joonmyeon_-_oppa_," balas Anri ketus.

Tampaknya Anri sedang PMS. Tak biasanya, Anri marah-marah dan kehabisan kesabaran seperti ini.

"Demi Tuhan, _Choi Anri_ calon kakak iparku. Aku sebenarnya ingin minta maaf padanya, sebetulnya aku masih amat mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dia sudah seperti _oxygen_ untukku," cibir Eri frustasi.

Anri menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padanya langsung ?"

"_Haah_ ? Apa kau gila ?" balas Eri sinis.

"Dia tidak gila, _chagiya_,"

Eri menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya hampir gila.

Kim Joonmyeon ada di depan matanya sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Mimpi ? Pukul dirimu sendiri, Kim Eri. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku harus pergi, aku mau meminta _Jongdae_-_oppa_ mengajarkanku materi ini ketimbang aku mengikut campurkan urusan kalian," Anri membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi mencari _namja_ berwajah _dinosaurus_.

Eri menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, _hm_ ?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggoda.

"Si—Siapa bilang ?" balas Eri.

"Tidak usah gengsi. Lagipula, aku sudah mendengar sendiri penjelasaan Baekhyun. Dan walaupun ia masih mencintaimu, ia tidak ada kemauan untuk memisahkan aku dan kau," jelas Joonmyeon.

Eri menghela nafas lega. Terasa bebannya kali ini terlepas.

"Eri-_ya_,"

Eri menatap _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

"_Saranghae_," Joonmyeon menggambil tangannya dan menggecup punggung tangan Eri.

Eri tertunduk malu, dan tersenyum. Eri memberikan sekotak coklat kepadanya. Coklat _Guylian_.

"Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan apapun, hanya membelinya," ucap Eri, "Tapi cintaku ibarat coklat _Guylian_ ini. Karena cinta itu seolah kita tidak akan tahu apa rasanya ketika bersama kekasih kita masing-masing nanti. Contohnya, saat kau ambil salah satu coklat dari kotak _guylian_. Kau tidak akan tahu apa rasa cokelat tersebut, akankah manis atau jutrsu pahit,"

Joonmyeon terkesima, ini pertama kalinya Eri mengatakan hal seberani ini.

"_Gomawo, chagiya_," kata Joonmyeon.

Eri menggangguk, "_Nado saranghae, oppa_,"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Small Memo in Your Chocolates**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

><p>Pemuda berparas blasteran oriental dan barat sedang melakukan pelatihannya di klub anggar—atau <em>fencing club<em>. Menebas-tebas pedang anggarnya ke arah lawannya dengan mantap dan tentunya dengan sorak sorai para fansnya sebagai _BGM_-nya. Di antara para fans-nya ada seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan acara latihan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia sibuk _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Mungkin lebih penting dibanding dengan kakaknya.

**To : ****_Huang 'Panda Peach' Zi Tao_**

_'Ya. Huang Zi Tao,  
>Kau dimana<em> ?'

* * *

><p>Di pihak lain, Tao sedang sibuk berbicang-bicang dengan teman sekelasnya, <em>Park Minri <em>dan _Pitcher baseball_ tertampan, _Park Chanyeol_. Ketiganya membicarakan tentang masalah akhir-akhir ini seperti, hari _valentine_ yang baru berlalu dan _upcoming-spring festival_ dimana acara pembukaan musim semi. Akan diadakan festival, _food stan_, lomba-lomba, dan acara-acara yang di tunggu-tunggu seperti Minri akan mempersiapkan tarian bersama sang kekasih, _Kim Jongin_.

Bukan, _sexy dance_ tapi _hip-hop dance_.

Keduanya sudah dijuluki _dancing machine_ karena kemampuan menarinya. Karena persiapan tarian mereka, mereka jadi lebih banyak waktu berdua ketimbang bergaul dengan yang lain.

'_Drrt drrt drrt'_.

"_Chakaman_," ucap Tao mengeluarkan _iphone 5 gold_ ber_casing_ motif _blue-leopard_.

Tao menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari seseorang yang menanyakan dimana dia dan menekan _dialled phone_ ke pengirim pesan.

_Dialling … Panda_.

"_Yeoboseyo_ ?"

"_Ya. Eodiya_ ?" tanya si pengirim pesan.

"Kenapa kau kangen denganku ?" balas Tao percaya diri.

Minri dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandangan, mata mereka tersirat siapa yang ditelepon oleh Tao. Mungkinkah _Michelle Wu_, adik dari _Kris Wu_ si _primadonna_ yang selama seminggu yang lalu ia pulang ke Kanada untuk menjenguk orangtua-nya. Walau keduanya kakak beradik, tubuh Michelle tidak setinggi Kris yang tingginya seperti pemain _NBA_.

"_Jangan percaya diri kau, Huang Zi Tao_. Kau dimana ? Jangan buat sup _miso_ yang kubuatkan dingin karenamu. _Palli juseyo,_ aku tunggu di tempat biasa. _Anyeong_," ucap Michelle.

Belum sempat Tao menjawab apapun, Michelle mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Tao berdesis kesal.

"Siapa, Tao ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Michelle," jawab Tao, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti _Park_ bersaudara,"

Minri dan Chanyeol mengiyakan. Tao langsung ke tempat Michelle berada dengan cepat.

Keluarga Huang dan Wu, sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kedua ayah mereka adalah teman bisnis yang membuat Tao dan Michelle terpaksa terikat sebagai _tunangan_ sejak mereka kecil. Awalnya, mereka enggan satu sama lain. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya, mereka menjalini saja. Walau, keduanya sedikit canggung kalau diingatkan kalau hubungan mereka adalah sepasang tunangan.

Michelle dan Tao saling _respect_ satu sama lain. Tao selalu melindungi Michelle selaku ia tunangannya. Namun, jauh dari pemikiran Tao, justru Michelle menyukai Tao sejak lama.

_Black rave hair_. _Black pearl eyes_. _Panda wanna be_.

3 macam ciri-ciri dari Tao yang disukai Michelle. Saat _valentine_ yang lalu, ia sempat mengutarakan perasaannya. Entah Tao berpura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar tidak mengerti. Karena respon dari pemuda panda itu adalah '_aku juga menyayangi_'. Apa Michelle salah menangkap kata-kata Tao ?

Michelle menuangkan kuah miso ke mangkuk plastik dan memberikannya pada kakaknya yang sejak tadi sedang latihan anggar, _Kris Wu_. Berbeda dengan Michelle, ia memiliki rambut _blonde_ yang ia dapatkan dari sang ibu. Sedangkan, Michelle memiliki warna rambut berwarna _brunette_ jika terkena cahaya matahari.

"Kau yang memasaknya ?" tanya Kris setelah ia meminum kuah miso tersebut.

Michelle menggangguk.

"_Aigoo_, kau memang pintar," Kris menarik leher Michelle dan memeluk sayang _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"_Xiexie, gege_," balas Michelle.

"_Gege_, kangen dengan masakanmu padahal baru ditinggal olehmu seminggu," ucap Kris.

Michelle terkekeh.

"Seharusnya, aku yang mengucapkan itu, _Kris ge_,"

Tao tiba-tiba muncul dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Kris menaikkan alisnya dan menggangguk-angguk. Setelah Kris melepaskan pelukannya, ia beranjak berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas supnya, akan kumakan ini bersama _Luhan_ dan _Minseok_," Kris membawa kotak makannya dan pergi.

Tao duduk di sebelah Michelle, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Michelle. Seperti biasa, Tao akan bersikap manja dengan Michelle. Ketika Michelle tidak ada, ia tidak pernah manja seperti sekarang yang Tao lakukan. Kecuali, _aegyo_ yang ia lakukan pada Minri untuk tidak dibully, pada Eri agar ditraktir, pada Yoonmi untuk mendapat jawaban soal, dan pada Anri agar diperlakukan sebagai '_orang yang paling manja nomor 1'_.

"Kau lapar ?" tanya Michelle.

Tao menggangguk.

Michelle menggambil telur gulung dari kotak makan dengan sumpit, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Tao.

"Enak ?"'

Tao menggangguk bagai anak kecil.

"Makanlah sendiri," cibir Michelle, menaruh sumpit di meja.

Tao menaikkan kepalanya dari pundak Michelle, "Yang tadi itu kewajiban-mu atau keinginan-mu ?"

Michelle menggerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu, _Tao-er_ ?"

Tao mendehem dan menggambil sumpit di meja, "Tidak apa. Selamat makan,"

Tao memakan kotak makan dalam diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Membuat Michelle berpikir keras. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah hingga Tao tampak marah setelah ia mengatakan mengenai hal _kewajiban _dan _keinginan_. 

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan di sekolah yang disiapkan oleh <em>Kim Eri<em> untuk tempat nongkrong tanpa ada gangguan dari luar. Hanya bisa di_akses_ oleh beberapa teman yang dekatnya dan kedua belas pemuda tampan sejagat raya. Ruangan itu didesain senyaman mungkin dan banyak buku-buku terselip di lemari-lemari kayu ruangan itu dan juga terdapat speaker dimana mereka bebas untuk mendengarkan lagu. Kini Michelle sedang bersama dengan pasangan _Kim Jongin dan Park Minri, _pasangan _Kim Joonmyeon_ dan _Kim Eri_, pasangan _Choi Anri_ dan _laptop_-nya, kemudian pasangan _Kim Yoonmi_ dan buku novelnya.

"Kalian tampaknya _miscommunication_ deh, _eonnie_," ujar Anri sambil bersandar di _sofa_ dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang sibuk di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Kali ini bukan tugas yang ia sibukkan.

_Game Online_, teman.

"Tapi apa maksud dengan _kewajiban_ dan _keinginan_ ?" tanya Michelle penasaraan.

Anri melirik Michelle sebelum matanya harus tertuju di layar _laptop_-nya, "Maksudnya, kau menyuapi Tao-_sunbae_ itu hanya sebatas kewajiban sebagai tunangan atau keinginanmu saja,"

Michelle lalu hanya ber-o-ria.

"Maksud Michelle seperti ini ?" kata Jongin menarik tangan Minri yang sedang memegang sebilah jeruk dan memakan jeruk itu.

"_Ya !_ Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kim Jongin_ ?" tanya Minri bersemu.

"Aku melakukan ini karena … …" Jongin mengupas jeruk itu dan menyuapkannya pada Minri, "Karena aku ingin,"

Minri mendorong pundak Jongin pelan, dan menunduk. Karena ia sudah malu sekali, merasa tulang pipinya akan meledak. Jongin hanya terkekeh. Untungnya, Anri tidak melihat adegan mesra pasangan _JongMin_. Bisa-bisa ia membanting laptopnya dan tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen yang diselenggarakan oleh game yang membuatnya kecanduan di awal maret ini.

"Atau seperti ini," kini giliran Joonmyeon yang memberi contoh.

Eri menengok ke arah Joonmyeon, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak dari Yoonmi ini.

"_Chagiya_, ada sesuatu di pipimu," Joonmyeon melirik pipi Eri.

"Eh, apa ? Ada apaan ?" tanya Eri panik, meraba-rabapipinya.

"Mau kuambilkan ?" balas Joonmyeon.

Eri menggangguk. Joonmyeon mendekatkan kepalanya ke pipi Eri dan mengecup pipi Eri kilat dan lembut. Karena merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan agak basah di pipi Eri, Eri menjauhkan dari kepala Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"AH ! _Oppa, mwoya_ ?" pekik Eri tersemu.

"Karena aku sedang ingin ingin saja," jawab Joonmyeon menyolek hidung mungil Eri.

Tak lama, mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Suara '_duk' _membuat Anri dan lainnya menoleh karena _buku_ seukuran buku _Lord of the Rings_ melayang tepat di atas kepala Joonmyeon dan mendarat mulus di sana. Tersangka yang melempar itu adalah adiknya, _Kim Yoonmi_.

"_Ya ! Chukule_ ? Mau mati kau, _Myeonie-oppa_ ?" ancam Yoonmi sudah memegang buku yang lebih tebal lagi, jika kakaknya berulah lagi.

"Rasakan," seringai Anri kembali ke _game_-nya.

"_Ya_ ! _Kim Yoonmi_, apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_ ?!" desis Eri menggelus kepala Joonmyeon sayang.

"_Anio_. Aku sedang ingin saja," balas Yoonmi santai.

Jongin dan Minri menahan tawa mereka, begitu pula dengan Michelle.

"Makanya jangan berbuat mesum di sini," kata Yoonmi memperingati.

"_Ish_ ! _Jebal_, bilang saja kau iri ?" balas Eri sengit.

Yoonmi memutar bola matanya malas, bisa-bisanya ia mendapat calon kakak iparnya akan seperti ini. Ia mengambil buku novel yang lain dan kembali membaca sebelum Yixing datang, merangkul bahu Yoonmi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita yang membuatnya iri ?" usul Yixing, menyuapkan Yoonmi permen.

"_Yixing-sunbae_ ?!" pekik Yoonmi.

Anri yang tidak terima, melempar bantal yang di dekatnya kepada Yixing.

"_Ya ! Sunbae, _jangan mancing kau !" seru Anri.

"_Oops_, salah sasaran," balas Yixing.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Yoonmi.

"Kewajiban. Membuat _Choi Anri _semakin iri," jawab Yixing bertatapan dengan Yoonmi.

Anri berdecak kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi hanya dia yang belum menentukan pasangannya," timpal Eri.

"Maaf saja, kalau aku belum punya pacar atau semacamnya," elak Anri.

Yixing terkekeh.

"Diam kau, _Zhang Yixing_. Jauhkan tanganmu dari Yoonmi-_eonnie_, dia milik Kyungsoo-_oppa_." Cibir Anri ketus.

Yixing menjauhkan tangannya dari Yoonmi dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Jongin menghampiri Anri, karena penasaraan dengan _game_ yang dimainkan oleh Anri sejak tadi. Dan ternyata adalah _game_ tempur _sci-fi_ dimana di sana, si pemain bisa membuat karakter dan kekuatan apa saja yang kita inginkan. Jongin tahu, _game _tersebut lalu ia menemukan nama _id_ : "_Oh Sehun_".

"_Ya._ Kau berhubungan dengan _Oh Sehun_ ?" tanya Jongin.

Anri menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, tersirat kata-kata '_mau-apa-kau-kkamjjong'_. Sesosok Kim Jongdae berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, bingung dengan atmosfer yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Aku'kan hanya tanya," ucap Jongin lagi.

Anri mendengus kesal, "Iya, lalu kenapa ?"

"_Daebak_. Kau bisa berteman dengan _lonely wolf_ itu," timpal Eri.

Anri menatap tajam Eri karena tahu keberadaan Jongdae, "Diam kau, _Kim Eri_,"

"Kukira kau menyukai kakakku. Kenapa kau masih saja mendekati anak itu ?" tanya Eri.

"Eri !" bentak Anri.

Joonmyeon menyenggol Eri untuk tutup mulut lalu memberi isyarat jika Jongdae berada di sini. Anri menggeram, menutup kasar laptop-nya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Menyenggol bahu Jongdae secara tidak sengaja. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar, ia menoleh.

"Untuk jawabanmu, Eri. Aku ke Sehun-_ah_ hanya kewajibanku sebagai ketua kelas dan salah satu temannya. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang terlalu dalam padanya. _See you guys around_," ucap Anri keluar dari ruangan itu,

Setelah keheningan yang panjang. Michelle mengerti setelah ucapan Anri. Sebenarnya, ia membawakan makanan untuk Tao karena kewajiban sebagai tunangannya. Tetapi, ia membiarkan Tao bermanja-manja dengannya atas dasar keinginannya karena ia mencintai Tao.

* * *

><p>Michelle menyeruput <em>Hot chocolate<em>-nya sambil memandang bintang-bintang di balkon apartemennya. Ia dan Kris tinggal terpisah. Kris tinggal di asrama, sedangkan Michelle tinggal di apartemen dimana kedua orangtuanya membelinya untuk hadiah anak bungsu mereka. Sesekali, Kris datang mampir untuk asupan perutnya.

'_Drrt… Drrt… Drrt'_

Ponsel Michelle bergetar dan ia pun men_slide_ tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, _Tao_ ?"

"…. _Mianhae_," ucap Tao.

"Maksudmu ?"

"_Soal yang tadi siang, aku terlihat marah hari ini."_ Jelas Tao.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku tidak memikirkannya dan aku tahu aku yang salah," balas Michelle menyesap _hot chocolate_.

"Tidak. bukan salahmu, _baobei,_"

Ucapan Tao terasa dekat dan terdengar tidak di _speaker _ponselnya. Michelle menoleh ke balkon tetangganya. Seorang pemuda _Qingdao_ membawa secangkir _latte_ di tangannya, tersenyum. Michelle membalas senyumannya.

"Kau sudah lama di sana ?" tanya Michelle menekan tombol '_end call_'.

Tao menggeleng, "Baru saja,"

Tambahan untuk tempat tinggal Michelle Wu, ayahnya sengaja menepatkan apartemennya bertetanggaan dengan Tao. Biar bisa lebih dekat, saling mampir, dan pergi serta pulang sekolah bersamaan. _It was a nice present, but it has a plot in it_. Begitulah kata Michelle saat mengetahui Tao tinggal bersebelahan dengannya.

"Sudah ribuan kali kukatakan, kau bisa mengetuk pintuku kalau ingin bertemu denganku. Jangan hamburkan pulsa ponselmu, _Tao_-_er_," jelas Michelle.

"Sudah ribuan kali kujawab, tidak apa toh aku kaya," balas Tao menyeringai.

Michelle hanya mendeham.

"_Yeobo_, Minggir sebentar," ucap Tao

Michelle menjauhkan diri dari jaraknya. Tiba-tiba Tao melompat ke balkon Michelle.

"_OMO _! _Ya_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Michelle memukul pundak Tao.

"Melompat," jawab Tao santai.

"Apa gunanya ada pintu, _eoh_ ?!" seru Michelle.

"Lalu, apa gunanya aku belajar _wushu_, _chagiya_ ?" balas Tao memajukan wajahnya.

Michelle menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao, "Tapi kau tidak perlu melompat seperti itu. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana ? Siapa yang menikah denganmu,"

Tao terdiam sejenak, "_Kris-ge_,"

"_Ya_ ! _Are you crazy_ ?" pekik Michelle.

"Kalau aku gila, kau masih ingin tunangan denganku ?" goda Tao.

"_Shirreo_ !" balas Michelle membuang mukanya.

Tao mendeham, "Ya sudah aku balik saja,"

Ketika Tao berniat untuk melompat ke balkon miliknya, Michelle menarik bajunya dari belakang. Membuat Tao terjatuh ke belakang, si panda hanya mendengus kesal.

"YA !" seru Tao, "Apa-apaan sih ? Kalau aku beneran jatuh, bagaimana ?!"

"_Sorry_," Michelle menunduk.

Tao mendengus pelan, "Kau kenapa dah ?"

"_Anio_," Michelle menggeleng-geleng.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ya," cibir Tao, "Sudah malam. Masuklah kau bisa masuk angin, _ahjussi_ bisa marah padaku kalau kau sakit,"

Michelle menggangguk. Tao melompat kembali ke balkonnya, saat ingin menggeser pintu kaca-nya.

"_Zi Tao_, kau mengatakan hal itu karena _kewajiban_ atau memang _keinginan_-mu ?" tanya Michelle.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Zi Tao_ itu menoleh. Ia seperti berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya. Michelle menunggu jawaban dari Tao bagaikan menunggu antrian _Space Mountain_ di _Disney Land_ selama berjam-jam.

"Kewajiban," jawab Tao datar, "Kewajiban aku sebagai tunanganmu dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu,"

Michelle seperti tertahan nafasnya. Perkataan Tao seperti mencekik pernapasannya. Michelle menghela nafasnya, membuat lega hatinya.

"_Wan an_, _baobei,_" Tao masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"_Tao_," panggil Michelle.

Tao melirik Michelle dengan senyumannya, dan masuk. Michelle terdiam dan mengigiti bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak mengira Tao akan menjawab seperti itu. Mulailah ia berpikir bahwa Tao tidak benar-benar mencintainya, seperti ia yang mencintainya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, penghuni SIHS. Aku <em>Kim Eri<em>. Seperti biasa, aku akan membacakan puisi _submit_-an para penghuni SIHS,"

Suara Eri terdengar dari _speaker_ dan bergema di seluruh sekolah. Joonmyeon duduk di bangku piano sambil menikmati sang pembaca puisi pagi ini. Cahaya masuk, dan dentangan piano berpantul dari suara speaker tersebut.

"_I don't know how I'm living  
>After you left me, I'm going crazy<br>Every day, every night  
>I barely can't sleep<br>I'm all alone, Crying_,"

Tao melangkahkan kakinya, dan menemukan _memo_ berwarna kuning tertempel di pintu lokernya. Yang berbunyi sama dengan puisi yang dibaca oleh Eri. Tao kemudian mencari _memo_ lain yang diyakinkan, tidak hanya satu bait saja.

_"So I miss you and I need you,  
>I can still hear your voice.<br>Come back to me,  
>Back to my side."<em>

Jemari Tao menarik memo tersebut di _vending machine_ yang ia teringat ketika Michelle memberikan _soda_ pada Tao setelah Tao selesai latihan beladiri.

"_The reason I live is you  
>I don't think I can see you anymore, I think I'm slowly dying"<em>

Tao kembali menemukan memo kuning itu di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dimana pernah dahulu Tao menemukan Michelle tertidur di sana. Entah angin apa Tao hendak mencium Michelle, karena ia terbangun. Maka, tidak jadilah acara ciumannya.  
><em><br>"The person to love me is you  
>I still have deep love for you,<em>"

Memo selanjutnya ditemukan di salah satu tembok kaca korirdor sekolah, dimana ia menemukan sosok Michelle tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengumpulkan semua memo ini," ujar Michelle.

"Dan ini semua kau yang tulis ?" tanya Tao.

Michelle tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Dan kau utarakan padaku ?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku kesal, karena kau tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku mecintaimu, Tao. Semuaku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya dengan _kewajiban_, semua itu adalah _keinginan_. Aku selalu dibuat bingung olehmu. Kamu sebenarnya mau apa ?" Michelle menunduk.

Tao menarik Michelle ke dalam pelukannya, menggelus-elus helaian _brunette_ milik Michelle.

"_Mianhae_, _Michelle_. Aku hanya takut dirimu hanya melakukan dan mejalani hubungan ini secara terpaksa. Aku hanya takut, seandainya kau menyukai orang lain." Lirih Tao.

Michelle melepaskan pelukannya, "Dulu hingga sekarang, aku terus mencintaimu, _pabbo_."

Senyuman Tao mengembang, "_Nado_. Terima kasih sudah mengutarakan ini semua padaku."

Keduanya tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

.

.

.

"5240—_You are my love_ by _Michelle Wu._ Selamat pagi dan selamat memulai hari kalian," ucap Eri lewat speaker.

TBC


End file.
